thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Solverse
There are several ways to view the history of Sol with some overlap of the divisions. The historians of the El'yon view the universe with the four-fold division into Universal, Great Infancy, Man, and Old Age Epochs. The standard dating scheme for events of the First Trilogy Era is the Standard Calendar. The Standard Calendar begins with the Zero Day Accords. Events after Zero Day are marked SY. Events before Zero Day are marked with BSC (Before Standard Calendar). Year Zero of the Standard Calendar was 2296. SY 1 began on the first day of 2297. Ennoia The moment before creation. The point at which all things in Solverse are condensed into a superdense point. Ennoia is the Source. It exists beyond all spacetime and eternity and is that from which all existence - both being and non being - draws itself. Ennoia could be said to be the whole of all that exists in Solverse and beyond. Universal Original Creation Main Page: The Universe The Celestials determined to create the Universe. The Universe was created by the Celestial manifestation of the immortal Being called variously Aion'Ari, The One, and the Architect. It was created immaterially before it was created physically, with there being no distinction between the Architect, the Empyrean Verse, and the Empirical Verse. This moment of immaterial creation is called Ennoia by adherents of Architecture. The Original Creation contained an infinite number of galaxies with a great number of star systems in an infinitely expanding universe, each system bearing one or more inhabited planets. Shevah Epoch Main Page: First Empire The Architect created a single form for Themselves and dwelt in the Universe by directly creating and manifesting on Kolob. They named Themselves Aion'ari. The breath of the Aion'ari gave rise to the first life throughout the Universe. The first independent sentient life in this universe rises on Rabah under careful watch from Kolob in the Andromeda Galaxy. This life was created in the image of the Aion'ari, to grow up to perfection under Their watchful care and one day become deified. They became known as the Aion'ari'yon. The Aion'ari'yon spread life throughout the universe. They constructed the Seed Gate on Rabah and and seeded the Universe with life. Over the millenia, they built the Unity Gate, Infinity Gate, Jump Gate. Me'A Epoch The First Empire's destiny was fulfilled after many eons with the construction of the Ascension Gate. The First Empire divided into deified beings, the ascended, and the re-seeded, an event called Cosmogenesis. These deified beings became known as the Celestials and became one with the Architect. Baraq Epoch Main Page: Lightning War Second Genesis Rise of El'yon Civilization The El'yon create the Nexus Gate Old Earth Rise of Life on Earth to Beginning of the Cold War Space Age Joint Lunar Landing Main Article: Apollo-Soyuz Landing (July 20, 1969) 328 BSC: The Soviet Union and the United States make a joint landing on the moon. The Cold War Ends Foundation Period Rise of Private Space Ventures 2020s: A global recession hit due to the collapse of some housing markets. Private companies convince investors that in the same way that war production contributes to economic success in times of recession, a push into space could aid the economy of Earth. Boeing merges with Lockheed-Martin. SpaceX maintains a permanent presence in space. Asteroidal Industries, Venusian Industries, and Mercurian Solar are founded. Colonization of Luna 2032: Tranquility Base is established with 36 people on Luna at the Apollo-Soyuz Landing site. First Person on Mars 2041: Adele Lylat, a NASA-SpaceX astronaut, lands on Mars using a Hohmann Transfer orbit. Her team is composed of six people. Her trip takes approximately eight months. Two additional rockets are launched with her to provide supplies. She is the first person to set foot on Mars and stays for a total of three months. They land near Pavonis Mons and lay the foundation for what will become Union Station. Union City is built in the cave on Pavonis Mons Her team becomes a part of the groundbreaking Martian colonization project. Mineral Bonds Main Article: Mineral Bonds Mineral bonds are issued on Earth to finance the push towards the Main Belt. Colonization of Asteroid Belt 2200-2250. '''The Interplanetary Transport Network (IPN) begins in anticipation of Solar colonization. Solar Fields on Mercury Colonization of Venus Golden Age of Sol System '''2200-2250 ~100 BSC: Noveautrea constructed Confederacy Organized 49 BSC: Ganymede, Freitaika, Dosijing, and Kamijing gain independence from Asteroidal Industries, Inc. 41 BSC: The Confederacy of Free Systems becomes the first Solar nation with the Declaration of Confederacy Rise of Solar Trade IPN is firmly established. First Man to Reach the Solar Rim Collapse of Earth Economy Main page: Mineral Bonds Foundation Main Page: Consortium SY 0 (2296 AD): Consortium founded. The Second Renaissance begins. SY 17: First Alliance founded SY 28: Vinaii Roshi born on Europa SY 31: First Alliance disbands SY 35: Intrasolar Aerotime Treaty of SY 35 SY 37: New School officially named and founded in Heliopolis, Greece SY 96: Vinaii Roshi begins teaching in the Rim SY 97: Freitaika Rebellion SY 97: Formation of Army of Eastern Kamijing SY 114: Third Alliance Founded First Trilogy Era Sol, Invictus, Helios SY 125: Cera Nicks emigrate from Earth SY 127: Jaymeson Nicks emigrates from Earth The Solar War SY 129: The Solar War begins with the Battles of Kamijing and Dosijing SY 132: First Battle of Mars SY 136: Launch of Progress fleet SY 138: Solar War ends with the consolidation of civilization on Earth under the reign of Marcus Cato Scaevola and Septimus Severus Gaius Quintus Rise of Warlords SY 142: Scythia founded in Central Asia Twilight Era Rise of Anthroperium Second Trilogy Era Centauri, Daedalus, Icarus SY 236.7: Progress arrives in the Centauri system and begins colonization of Centauri Prime SY 241: The Anthroperium conquers Mars SY 422: Collapse of Centaurian civilization SY 630: Rise of Leomhi on Urantia Age of Exploration Great Expansion Third Trilogy Era Andromeda, Galactica, Celestia The Last War Recreation Category:General